


Ты его называешь—

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Dark, Dark Fantasy, FHQ, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: —милым?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 4





	Ты его называешь—

Ты его назвваешь— милым.  
Будто он не ведёт в могилу,  
Будто не обладает силой,  
От которой зависит всё.   
Ты его кличешь пусть умелым,  
Только это донельзя смело —  
Я ведь и предсказать не смею,  
Что он дальше с нас всех стрясёт.  
Ты зовёшь его господином —   
Ркава кимоно — гардины,  
А за ними один. Один ли?  
Ты проверишь в итоге ведь.

^^^^^^^^^

Ты его называешь— жутким.  
Пусть не был никогда ты чутким,  
Думал: милая прибаутка.

И на землю стекает _медь_.


End file.
